


Side bitch out of your league

by belca77777



Series: Stop interrupting my grinding [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Nurse Bucky Barnes, Sass, Shrunkyclunks, Smooth Steve Rogers, So much sass tbh, Wrong Number AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: — Я пытался позвонить Сэму, — говорит сбитый с толку Капитан Америка. При этом бежит как Усэйн Болт и даже не задыхается. Ублюдок. — А ты кто?— Тот, кто смотрит на тебя по телевизору в прямом эфире, — отвечает Баки, и крошечная патриотичная фигурка на экране делает так, как он велит. Баки, вероятно, положено волноваться немного сильнее, но… После турне по Ближнему Востоку и шести лет работы медбратом в приемном Нью-Йоркской скорой должно случиться что-то более выдающееся, чтобы вывести его из себя. — Кроме того, тебе пора закругляться с разговорами — эта хрень прямо за углом.— Э-э-э, ладно… Спасибо?— Да не за что, — отвечает Баки, жмет на отбой, выключает телевизор и начинает собираться на работу.





	Side bitch out of your league

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Side bitch out of your league](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615512) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



Баки сидит на полу перед телевизором, пьет кофе и рассеянно ест абсолютно не хрустящий попкорн, когда раздается телефонный звонок. Он смотрит новости, потому что в Монтоке обнаружено очередное сеющее хаос чудовище, и камеры в реальном времени транслируют Капитана Америка, бегущего с… это что, мобильный? Баки щурится, приглядываясь, и, не проверяя номер, отвечает на звонок.

— Сэм! Заканчивай печь кексы для ветеранов! Срочно давай сюда! — орет кто-то ему в ухо, и он удивленно моргает. В трубке слышен свист ветра и приглушенные взрывы, сопровождаемые истерическими криками чаек. На экране телевизора Капитан Америка определенно говорит по телефону.

— Это не Сэм, дружище. А если ты Капитан Америка, то в следующий раз поверни налево. Потому что направо — тупик.

— Что? — немного тише произносит Капитан, но сворачивает влево.

— Неправильный номер, — поясняет Баки, отпивая кофе. — Теперь направо, потом дважды налево и еще раз направо. Окажешься прямо за спиной у Тихоокеанского монстра.

— Я пытался позвонить Сэму, — говорит сбитый с толку Капитан Америка. При этом бежит как Усэйн Болт и даже не задыхается. Ублюдок. — А ты кто?

— Тот, кто смотрит на тебя по телевизору в прямом эфире, — отвечает Баки, и крошечная патриотичная фигурка на экране делает так, как он велит. Баки, вероятно, положено волноваться немного сильнее, но… После турне по Ближнему Востоку и шести лет работы медбратом в приемном Нью-Йоркской скорой должно случиться что-то более выдающееся, чтобы вывести его из себя. — Кроме того, тебе пора закругляться с разговорами — эта хрень прямо за углом.

— Э-э-э, ладно… Спасибо?

— Да не за что, — отвечает Баки, жмет на отбой, выключает телевизор и начинает собираться на работу.

***

Три недели спустя Баки устраивает кофе-брейк во внутреннем дворике больницы, греясь на солнышке, когда звонит телефон. Номер неизвестен, но Баки принимает вызов.

— Сэм, слава Богу, — звучит в трубке измученный голос Капитана Америка, и Баки тяжело вздыхает. — Что делать с растянутой лодыжкой?

— Все еще не Сэм, — отвечает Баки, морщась от горького вкуса кофе. — ПЛПП.

— Что? Кто это?

Баки закатывает глаза.  
— Все тот же чувак, что и раньше. Монток, неправильный номер, повороты. Можешь звать меня Баки. Покой, лед, тугая повязка, держать повыше.

— Спасибо… — немного растерянно произносит Капитан. — Подожди, у меня что, все еще забит неправильный номер?

— Ну, учитывая, что я не Сэм и не его мальчик по вызову — да, — бормочет Баки.

— Прости, — смеется Капитан Америка и, прикрыв микрофон, что-то кому-то говорит. Наверное, человеку с травмированной лодыжкой. — Так как ты сказал… Баки?

— Ага, — отвечает он, но, услышав вдалеке звук сирены, встает, чтобы вернуться к работе. — Мне пора. Передай приятелю, чтобы был поаккуратнее.

— Рад был поговорить с тобой! — щебечет в ответ Капитан Америка, и Баки отключается. Вот придурок!

***

Четыре дня спустя телефон начинает звонить, как только Баки падает на диван, вернувшись домой и приняв душ. Двенадцатичасовая смена — жесть! Уже совсем поздно, и Баки стонет, глядя на номер.

— Ты, черт возьми, издеваешься? — произносит он, но в голосе недостаточно возмущенных ноток. — Ты в курсе, что в Нью-Йорке почти полночь?

— Привет, не-Сэм, — слышится довольно веселый голос Капитана Америка. Вот же мелкое дерьмо! — Не разбудил?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки, проводя рукой по волосам. — Все нормально. Ты чего-то хотел?

— Не посоветуешь случайно нормальное заведение, которое сейчас может доставить не совсем уж отстойную пиццу?

Баки, вероятно, должен изменить сведения в графе «О себе» в Твиттере со «слегка высоковат для штурмовика» на «невольно очарован национальной иконой», потому что так оно и есть. Кто, блядь, станет звонить по неправильному номеру, чтобы поговорить о гребаной пиццерии? Чувак что, никогда не слышал о Гугле?

— «Дворец мускатной тыквы», — вздыхает Баки. — И не вздумай спрашивать о названии. Я, черт побери, понятия не имею…

Капитан Америка смеется глубоким, теплым смехом. Баки чувствует его вибрации всеми своими бедными усталыми пальцами ног.

— Хорошо, — говорит Капитан, продолжая улыбаться. — Спасибо за наводку.

— Вот и все, что он сказал, — бормочет Баки и широко зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Без проблем, Кэп.

Капитан фыркает.  
— Зови меня Стив. И чеши уже спать.

— А ты иди, бросься в сраный мусорный контейнер, — Баки жмет на отбой и через минуту засыпает.

***

Когда звонок раздается в следующий раз, на экране высвечивается «мобильный Капитана» и звучит «America, Fuck Yeah». Баки сохранил номер.

— Знаешь, — начинает он, — похоже, тебе интересней общаться с незнакомцем, чем с тем твоим другом.

— Пф-ф… — фыркает Стив. — Номер, в котором я ошибся — рабочий Сэма. Так что я все еще могу отправлять ему дурацкие вопросы о современных технологиях на личный. Просто чтобы позлить.

— А ты уже спросил, что делать, если случайно забил в навороченный телефон не тот номер и дважды позвонил по нему, думая, что это твой друг? — сухо спрашивает Баки, загружая белье в стиральную машину. Он рад, что сейчас один в прачечной, потому что с таким рингтоном на людях было бы довольно неловко. Пожалуй, стоит изменить его на Бейонсе.

Стив в ответ возмущенно сопит.  
— У меня, между прочим, никогда не было таких проблем со стационарными телефонами.

— Ты даже наполовину не так мил, как тебе, должно быть, кажется, — сквозь зубы говорит Баки.

— Нет, — самодовольно тянет Стив. — А вот ты, скорее всего, милый намного больше, чем я думаю.

И в трубке раздаются гудки… Баки остается стоять посреди прачечной, глядя на телефон и задаваясь вопросом — и где же, черт побери, Капитан Америка научился так флиртовать? Это был слишком тонкий и высококлассный флирт для девяностолетнего, и Баки, пожалуй, заревновал бы, если бы не тот факт, что слова Стива Роджерса напоминали что-то вроде ущербного секса по телефону.

Баки думает, что ему потребуется как минимум тройной Латте венти, чтобы пережить это откровение.

***

Когда начинает играть «Single Ladies», Баки достает телефон, прижимает плечом к уху и говорит: — Давай быстро, я занят.

Он в супермаркете совершает еженедельную закупку продуктов перед внеочередной сменой в больнице.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, откликающийся на довольно симпатичное детское прозвище — Баки. Родился десятого марта тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят пятого года, — раздается абсолютно незнакомый мужской голос, и Баки останавливается. — По окончании школы со средним баллом четыре целых три десятых отправился в армию. В две тысячи пятом совершил тур по Ираку, затем с почетом вышел в отставку и в две тысячи десятом с отличием окончил колледж Святого Иосифа в Бруклине. Два года проработал медбратом в частной клинике в Квинсе, затем перешел в еврейский медицинский центр в Кингсбруке. Не женат, родители проживают в Индиане. Две сестры — в Бостоне и в Филадельфии. Обе, кстати, довольно симпатичные.

Баки в легкой панике слушает сведения о собственной личной жизни, стоя у стеллажей с замороженными продуктами, но последняя фраза просто выводит его из себя. Мозг уже проанализировал виденное и слышанное ранее, и пришел к выводу, что Тони Старк определенно не выше того, чтобы разузнать все это о нем и позвонить только для того, чтобы сообщить ему об этом.

— Премного благодарен, — стараясь держать себя в руках, говорит Баки, вынимая банку замороженного йогурта и опуская в тележку. — Я слегка подзабыл, каким был мой средний балл в школе, а вы спасли меня от звонка маме. Кроме того, мои сестры не свободны, также как и вы, и мне действительно некогда. Так что — всех благ.

— Черт, Кэп и правда умеет их выбирать, — произносит Тони Старк, и Баки «вешает трубку». Мудак.

Баки резко ускоряется и без происшествий завершает шоппинг. «Single Ladies» начинается снова, когда он разгружает сумки на кухне.

— Если звонишь, чтобы сообщить средний балл, с которым я закончил школу, то поздно. Тебя опередил Старк, — говорит Баки в трубку. — Кроме того, я чертовски занят, так что или давай покороче, или я пришлю тебе счет за поездку на такси до больницы.

— Что? — Роджерс явно озадачен. — Старк? А зачем тебе в больницу?

Баки хлопает дверцей холодильника и бежит в спальню переодеваться. Ноги в носках скользят по паркету, и он еле успевает схватиться за косяк, чтобы не упасть. Потом вполголоса ругается, включает громкую связь и бросает телефон на кровать.

— Баки? — голос Стива звучит немного встревоженно. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Ага, — отвечает тот, расстегивая ремень и стягивая свои ужасные, но такие-сука-удобные джинсы мом. Пряжка громко бьется об пол.

— Баки, ты раздеваешься? — теперь голос у Роджерса какой-то весело-обеспокоенный.

— А я тебе не сказал? Беру пятьдесят баксов в минуту. Так что пошевеливайся, жеребец, — отвечает Баки и надевает спортивные штаны. Потому что он заступает на десятичасовую смену и, черт побери, по пути до нее ему необходимо удобство. Стив долго смеется, и Баки позволяет себе несколько секунд погреться в тепле этого смеха.

— Нет, серьезно, ты не ранен?

— Нет, — отвечает Баки, натягивая кроссовки. — Я медбрат, как любезно напомнил мне твой друг Старк, когда позвонил, чтобы процитировать мое резюме и похвалить внешность сестер.

— Он сделал что? — удивленно бормочет Стив и уже себе под нос шепчет что-то о любопытных козлах. — Мне придется перезвонить тебе позже.

— Но не в следующие двадцать часов, — предупреждает Баки. — Десять длится смена, а потом восемь часов здорового крепкого сна без звонков всяких там супергероев, допрашивающих меня о моих штанах. Попроси лучше Старка раздеться или еще что-нибудь. Он точно дешевле меня.

Стив радостно фыркает и отключается.

**

Через две недели кто-то пытается захватить Землю. Ну куда ж без этого…

У Баки выходной и он прогуливается по Центральному парку, когда раздается слабый взрыв, и из Рокфеллеровского центра начинает валить дым. Люди нервно оглядываются, но Баки уже быстрым шагом направляется на юг. Это может быть что угодно. Пожар, взрыв газа, теракт, но Баки никогда не уклоняется от опасности. Он всегда был, есть и будет благородным идиотом, который признает возможную потребность в наборе своих навыков.

Как только он добирается до конца парка, раздается второй взрыв, затем третий, и Баки в ужасе смотрит на небольших летающих роботов, снующих впереди.

Услышав крики, он срывается с места. Над головой проносится красно-золотая вспышка, и на этот раз Баки очень рад Тони Старку.

Баки берет аптечку из банка по пути и пытается помочь как можно большему количеству пострадавших. Зашивает раны, вправляет вывихнутые суставы, держит за руки, уклоняясь от назойливых роботов. Это похоже на возвращение в Ирак, и он отключает эмоциональный отклик на страдания и панику.

Когда он зашивает старушку из перевернутого туристического автобуса, из кармана доносится «Single Ladies». Он не может ответить на звонок, поэтому порадовавшись, что со Стивом все нормально, возвращается к работе.

Кто-то, вероятно, Мстители, расправляются с роботами, и улицы потихоньку начинают выглядеть не как зона боевых действий, а как местность по их окончании. Баки устал. Он весь грязный, а рана на щеке, поймавшей осколок стекла, только-только перестала кровоточить. Два часа назад кто-то бросил ему бейсбольную биту, и теперь у него горят бока после упражнений по избиению роботов.

Третья аптечка — на сей раз из «Старбакса» — почти заканчивается. Баки садится за машину, прислоняется к ней спиной и вздыхает. Все еще остаются люди, нуждающиеся в его помощи. Прошло всего три или четыре часа с момента начала атаки, а ему кажется, что он отпахал подряд несколько двойных смен.

Баки закрывает глаза, продолжая сжимать аптечку в руке. И открывает, как только из машины прямо возле уха вылетает нечто и почти сразу же падает на землю.

Прямо перед ним лежит расчлененный робот, а над ним стоит Капитан Америка со щитом. Это вовсе не ракетостроение — догадаться, кто убил робота, явно собиравшегося напасть на Баки.

Они с Роджерсом пристально смотрят друг на друга почти минуту, прежде чем Капитан Америка — Стив, блядь, Стив — моргает, делает движение к щеке Баки и спрашивает: — Больно?

Баки качает головой, впервые за долгое время лишаясь дара речи.

— Хорошо, — устало выдыхает Стив. Его форма немного опалена на запястьях. — Постарайся идти на восток. Там уже чисто, — и отбегает, вытаскивая телефон.

Бейонсе на пустой улице звучит оглушительно. Стив останавливается и медленно разворачивается.

Баки трясущейся рукой достает из кармана мобильный и дрожащим голосом отвечает, не отрывая взгляда от Роджерса.  
— Если ты за грязными разговорчиками — сто баксов в минуту. Я жутко устал.

Повисает звенящая тишина. Стив идет к нему. Высокий и внушительный.  
— Ты сейчас и так достаточно грязно выглядишь, — неуверенно говорит он в трубку, и Баки изможденно фыркает.

— Чья б мычала, Капитан-Пыльная-Америка.

Стив подходит ближе и свободной рукой снимает шлем. У него потные взъерошенные волосы. Баки страшно хочется запустить в них пальцы.  
— Вообще-то, я пытался связаться со своим другом Сэмом, — говорит Роджерс, не доходя до него футов двадцать. — Но у меня, вероятно, неправильный номер.

— Неа, — Баки качает головой. Сердце безумно бьется в груди. — Уверен, номер правильный. В конце концов, ты все еще звонишь по нему.

Улыбка Стива яркая и немного кривая, и выглядит он намного моложе, чем по телевизору.  
— Ага. Мне нравится засранец, который постоянно берет трубку.

Баки улыбается. Стив выпускает из рук телефон и шлем, притягивает Баки ближе и обнимает за пояс. У него очень синие глаза, сверкающие от радости.

— Капитан Роджерс… — возмущенно тянет Баки и бросает биту, чтобы все-таки добраться до этих ужасных волос. — Вы намекаете, что названивали мне только из-за этой вот задницы?

Стив усмехается и торжественно произносит: — Ну что я могу сказать… Она прекрасна, — и целует его.

Поцелуй Роджерса недурен.

— Ты ее пока даже не видел, — говорит Баки, когда его рот освобождают.

Стив смеется. В уголках глаз появляются совершенно очаровательные морщинки, а рука мигрирует на юг и ободряюще похлопывает по еще не исследованной пятой точке.  
— Да… Но абсолютно уверен, что она стоит всех этих астрономических телефонных счетов, — ухмыляется он и снова целует.

А Баки легонько дергает его за волосы. Просто потому, что может.


End file.
